


Lady Nightshade and Her Dark Prince

by KaraSolani



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Other Characters - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraSolani/pseuds/KaraSolani
Summary: Loki was engaged to the goddess Kara of Olympus, Heir to the Throne and daughter of Zeus. On their wedding day, Kronos attacked Mount Olympus, destroying many gods before being captured by an alliance between Asgardians and Olympian gods. However, Kronos had destroyed the seat of the Olympian's power, causing many of them to fade, including the Asgardian's memories of them and the battle with KronosNow, in present day, Loki accidentally releases the titan Kronos, who wants to take over the entire universe. What Loki didn't realize was that once upon a time, in the Southern Kingdom of Olympus, Kronos had succeeded in destroying Olympus, but not all of the gods had faded.





	1. Meetings Between Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic, and I really hope you like it! I'll try to post as often as possible. Its going to be jumping back and forth between perspectives and timelines, so if you have any questions, ask them in comments.

Loki groaned, clutching at his forehead in pain. There were bright lights shining through his closed eyelids, and he could feel a headache starting to form. He tried to lift his left arm to cover his face, but it sent sharp bolts of pain down his side. The Dark Prince opened his eyes slowly and looked around him. He was lying shirtless on a soft bed under pure white sheets. There were bandages wrapped around his left side and arm, and his leg hurt like Hell. Suddenly, everything came back to him; the golden clock that was embedded in the bark of the tree; himself sensing its power and reaching out to touch it; the sudden pain up and down his left side as that power raced through his body and into the earth; the sound of evil laughter as his body collapsed from pain; and the face of a woman standing over him looking extremely pissed off. Loki sat up slowly and looked around the room, thinking that he might have been captured by that same force that attacked him.  
The room was breathtaking. The Prince had been to beautiful places before, but never anything like this. It was large, with huge open windows shrouded by thin whit curtains that danced in the wind. Opposite his bed was an open barn door that looked out over a bright green meadow. The walls were a very light wood, almost grey, and that was when Loki noticed how bright everything was. Every object in the room glowed with a soft light that felt peaceful and innocent. It was getting on the Dark Prince’s nerves.  
Loki slid his feet out from under the sheets, hissing in pain as he did so. He stood carefully and stretched, before noticing a white cotton shirt hanging on a hook on the wall. “That’s not quite my color,” he muttered.  
A gale-force wind blasted through the open windows, blinding Loki and causing him to cover his eyes with his good arm. The wind stopped just as suddenly as it had started, and he noticed the shirt had changed color to a dark green. It was strange, but he had seen stranger, so he shrugged and pulled the shirt on over his head and tucked it into his pants.  
The prince approached the open door cautiously, suspicious of the bright green meadow he could see outside. His bare feet touched the grass outside, the blades tickling his ankles, and he flinched at the sensation. In the distance, Loki could hear the faint sound of music on the other side of the hill. The prince walked towards it, and slowly he could hear it in more detail. It was familiar, but he couldn’t remember the last time it had been played.  
He crested the hill and was met with the source of the music. An old-fashioned gramophone was sitting at the base of a gigantic oak tree next to a table and a comfortable looking chair. The tree itself was enormous, with limbs thick and low to the ground. But that wasn’t what drew Loki’s attention. Sitting on a branch of the tree was a woman in a long white dress draped over the branch. It was light and gusted with the wind, billowing out below her. She was reading a book, but noticed Loki as he approached. The woman stood up on the branch and Loki stared as it bent down towards the ground, forming steps. The woman walked down them and towards the prince. Loki suddenly realized that his mouth was hanging open and promptly closed it.  
The woman had reached Loki, and was frowning at him with her arms crossed. Loki raised his eyebrow at her, noticing how beautiful she was, with blond hair and multicolored eyes. “Where am I exactly?” he asked.  
She smiled darkly at him, her strange eyes flashing, saying, “What, you don’t remember me, Loki? I’m insulted. After all, you were going to marry me at one point.”  
Loki stared at her, but didn’t recognize her from anywhere. The woman rolled her eyes, then tapped the prince on the arm, filling his mind with images.  
*** Him and Odin, discussing something with Thor. Odin turning towards him and getting angry. Frigga arguing with him about… something. A long trip to the Southern Kingdoms through the Bifrost. A meeting with a royal family. A beautiful blond girl with two different colored eyes watching him curiously. Spending time with that same girl, becoming friends with her. A long aisle, the girl in a white dress. Pain in his shoulder, right where his scar was, the one he couldn’t remember getting. A scream that ripped at his heart. The girl, crying over a huddled shape on the ground. Golden light blinding him. Running with the girl, dragging her away from… something. Her telling him to leave, with sorrow and anger fighting for dominance in her eyes. The girl running back towards the danger to save people while he was dragged away by his brother. The feeling of tears running down his face as he saw… something happen to the girl.  
*** Loki ripped his arm away from the woman, his mind reeling from all of the memories. He stared at her as she watched him with arms crossed over her chest. He could remember her now. Lady Kara, daughter of Zeus and heir to the throne of Mount Olympus. And his old fiancé.


	2. Back to the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Kara first learn about the marriage, and neither of them react well to the news.

Loki and Thor entered the throne room. Odin had said he wanted to speak with the two of them about something, but he hadn’t been specific. Odin and Frigga were standing at the foot of the thrones, waiting for the boys to reach them.

 

“Thor, Loki, good. We have news for the two of you,” Odin said. Loki watched him carefully, trying to see what was about to happen. “We have received word from the Southern Kingdom. King Zeus’ daughter has come of age, and because she is the heir to the throne, Lady Kara must marry someone of class. The Olympians also wish that her marriage forges an alliance between two kingdoms.” Loki suddenly realized what his father meant by that statement. Fortunately, it would be Thor getting married and not him. He glanced at his older brother, who’s eyes had glazed over as they always did when politics were discussed. 

 

“Loki, you will head to the Southern Kingdom with your brother and mother to meet the Olympians. Your ceremony will be in two weeks,” Loki’s eyes snapped up to meet Odin’s gaze.

 

“What?! I thought Thor would be marrying her!” Loki felt panic sinking into his chest. He did not want to get married, especially to a girl he had never met. The young prince saw Thor turn to him in worry, but he did not want pity from anyone. Loki turned and stormed out of the throne room, slamming into anyone in his way as he left the palace. Thor called out to him as he ran, but Loki ignored it. He had no idea where he was going, but he knew he had to get out for a while. The prince finally slowed down as he reached the edge of the forest, far away from any settled area. He walked carefully through the thick woods, heading for the lake he visited often. He wouldn’t be disturbed there, because Loki had placed wards around the boundaries to warn him if anyone approached. 

 

The lake was as blue and peaceful as ever. Loki sat down at the edge, taking off his boots and dipping his toes in the water. He held his head in his hands, dark hair tickling his neck.

 

“Loki?” the voice made him jump. The prince whirled around, only to be greeted by his mother.

 

“Mother? How did you find me?”

 

She chuckled. “There’s only so many places I don’t know on Asgard, my son. May I join you?”

 

He nodded, and watched her as she sat down next to him. Frigga stared out over the lake, appearing to be considering something. “Do you know why I am here, Loki?” she questioned him.

 

“Wedding plans?” Loki muttered viscously.

 

“No,” she laughed softly. “I’m here to see how you are doing.”

 

“Do you really need to ask that, mother?”

 

“No, but I wanted to ask anyway. I know that you are probably angry and frustrated, but you need to remember that it is not Lady Kara’s fault. You are going to marry her because Odin and Zeus decided that it would be good for both kingdoms, not because she requested it.”

 

Loki sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I understand that mother, and I’m not angry at her. I mostly wish I had been consulted before this decision was made.”

 

Frigga pulled him into a warm hug. “I know, but this decision had to be made quickly before another kingdom took the alliance. Besides, I have met Lady Kara and some of her family. She is very similar to you in some ways.”

 

Loki looked up at her curiously, waiting for Frigga to continue. “Most Olympian gods are warriors, but she is more peaceful than most of her relatives. Not to say that she doesn’t fight; quite the opposite in fact. She is the best knife fighter I have ever met. She can beat her cousin Ares, the god of war, in hand-to-hand combat.”

 

The prince smiled, imagining the look on Thor’s face if a girl beat him with her bare hands. Frigga continued, “Apparently, she was blessed by the other Olympians when she was born, to aid her as the heir to the throne. She is beautiful, wise, and skilled in all sorts of areas.”

 

Loki frowned at his mother. “You are trying very hard to get me to like her, and I haven’t even met her yet.”

 

Frigga smiled softly at him, “Well, I am about to be her mother. I have to talk about all of my children’s good qualities, even if they don’t always display them.”

 

They stared at each other for a moment, before bursting out laughing.

 

-1 week later

 

Kara stared at her parents. They were looking at her like she should be excited, when she definitely wasn’t happy at all. The princess had just learned that her betrothed was arriving tomorrow, and he wasn’t even an Olympian. He was an Asgardian prince, and they were getting married because it would help ‘strengthen the kingdom’. She growled, then turned and left the throne room. Her mother called her, but she kept walking, pushing past her sister Eva. Kara walked to the basement level, checking that she wasn’t being followed. When the way was clear, she pushed on the wall in the spot that glowed a little brighter than the rest of the hallway. It creaked, then hinged open slowly. Kara stepped inside quickly, then pushed it closed again. She sighed as she turned to the room. In it was a large lake, fed by a system of streams that trailed in from outside the castle. In the center of the lake was an island with a gazebo. Kara wasn’t sure what provided the light for the room, except that it was magical, because it allowed flowers and grass to grow. There was a simple dock connecting the island to the land, and she stepped across it carefully, being careful not to trail her dress in the water. 

 

Kara sat down on the edge of the lake, wrapping her arms around her knees. The princess finally allowed the tears to come, sobbing into her own embrace. Her tears dripped down onto the ground without her noticing. A soft rumbling shook the ground, and a small plant grew out of the wet spots. It stretched up almost to the ceiling before bending over the water and turning into a weeping willow. Its branches leaned down and wrapped around the crying girl, comforting her as best as it could. Kara felt it, and cried even harder, before letting herself go, her body exploding into a gust of leaves, her mind absorbing into the earth. Flowers bloomed across the island, and vines wrapped around the gazebo. Her powers extended across the room, with water lilies exploding out of the lake and wrapping around the bridge, crushing it and dragging the remains down to the bottom of the lake. The gazebo fell, its supports damaged by vines and weakened by erosion beneath it. 

 

Kara stayed as part of the earth for a few hours, before reforming her body and sitting up. She sighed at the destruction she had caused, and forced them to be rebuilt by the same plants that she had used to tear them down. 

 

The princess leaned over the water, and focused on what she wanted to see. Hecate, goddess of magic, had shown her how to scry, and she wanted to use it now.

 

She closed her eyes and focused on her betrothed’s name. Loki Odinson. Loki Odinson. Loki Odinson. The words rolled through her mind, and she heard the water bubble. Kara opened her eyes and looked down at Loki. He was riding a horse next to Lady Frigga, who Kara had met a few years ago. Loki was handsome, she supposed, and apparently, he wasn’t as bloodthirsty as the rest of the barbarian men from the North. Kara sighed. She knew it could be worse, but she still didn’t want to get married. She also knew that she didn’t have a choice in the matter. Zeus and Odin had already decided, and her betrothed was on his way to the palace now.

 

The princess stood up and allowed the image on the water to fade. She walked back to the dock, before turning to look at the island again. The weeping willow stretched out to her, in a last gesture of comfort. Kara smiled, brushing it with some of her energy, and watched it turn bright green and grow even bigger. 

 

Kara exited the room, closing the door behind her, and dreading the next two days while she waited for Loki to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Loki are introduced, Loki is ignored by Zeus, and Kara has a premonition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how short these are, but I'm trying to post quickly instead!  
> Oh, and don't get attached to any characters I might introduce. They'll probably all die in the future. Don't shoot the messenger!;)

Loki stared up at Mount Olympus. It was a huge mountain, and the southern edge was nestled up to the coast. Warm air blew off if the water, and the people had taken advantage of it by building the city along the southern side. The palace was at the very top, and was shrouded in clouds often, depending on Zeus's mood.

 

As Loki and the Asgardians rode up the mountain, people came out of the buildings to cheer them on. They were dressed in light colors and seemed genuinely happy about the newcomers.

 

Frigga leaned towards him in her saddle. "People love their princess. She cares for the commoners more than most other rulers. During hard times, she forces get father to help them, often even going out to the fields and growing crops for the people to eat during famine."

 

Loki looked at her. "Why would a princess work in the fields?"

 

Frigga smiled. "She doesn't. I forgot to mention it before. She is the goddess of life, so she controls anything that comes from the earth, similar to how Thor controls the sky, so she just makes crops grow."

 

They continued in silence from there to the palace. The guards opened the gates for them, and they dismounted in front of the stables. Servants took their horses away, and others led them inside. The palace was beautiful, with huge arched doorways and vaulted ceilings. There were mosaics decorating the walls, and the ceilings were painted with images of the gods.

The Asgardians were led to the throne room. The doors were wooden and carved with strange symbols, and brushed with gold leaf. 

Servants swung the door open, and Loki, Frigga, and Thor entered followed by some of their guards. The room had two large thrones at the far side, and seated in them were the king and queen, Zeus and Hera. At their feet stood three younger gods, two girls and a boy. Zeus rose as the newcomers approached, walking down the steps to meet them. 

"Lady Frigga, it is a pleasure to have you once again grace our halls." 

"My Lord, you are too kind," Frigga replied, curtseying low. "Allow me to introduce my sons, Loki and Thor Odinson." 

Zeus turned towards the princes, appraising them with a practiced eye. It made Loki bristle, but he pushed his resentment down and bowed in time with Thor. As they raised, Loki could see a flash of emotion in the king's eye as he looked at the Asgardians. It could almost be regret, but it was gone before Loki could be sure. 

"You are all welcome to my halls. My servants will show your men to their rooms, so that we might continue this conversation undisturbed."

The guards were led away, and the king waited patiently for the throne room door to close. He then led the royals to the throne, where Hera was waiting with the younger gods. 

"May I present my beautiful Queen, Hera, and our three children; Perseus, Eva, and Kara"

Loki stared curiously at the children. Perseus was young, still essentially a toddler, with dark hair and chubby cheeks. He had a large smile, and giggled when Loki made eye contact. Eva was holding him tightly. Eva was older, a teenager, with short black hair and an olive complexion. She stared at the ground, bangs covering her face. Kara was different from the other two, and it made her all the more interesting. She had long blond hair and fair skin, while the rest of her family was tan. The princess's eyes, however, were her most interesting features. One was dark grey, swirling like a storm cloud, while the other one was bright green, like the first growth of spring. 

The princess seemed just as curious about him, and they made eye contact across the room. The two stared at each other for a few moments, before turning away awkwardly. Loki could feel her eyes on him still, but when he glanced at her, she had already looked away. 

Zeus spoke then, saying, "Now that we are in private, I thought that we might discuss the political affairs without interuption." 

Frigga stared at him, before replying, "I am of the opinion that we should instead meet our future children, instead of discussing how their marriage is going to benefit our kingdoms." 

"I am in agreement with Lady Frigga," Hera interupted her husband. "We should welcome the Asgardians, not make them feel like peices on a playing board."

Zeus stared at the 2 of them for a moment, before grunting and nodding his head. Loki watched as his mother and Queen Hera left with Princess Kara and Eva, leaving him with Zeus, Thor, and Perseus. Kara glanced back once, but was quickly dragged along by her sister. 

 

“Now then, Thor, I hear you are the god of thunder on Asgard,” Zeus rumbled.  
Thor nodded with a cocky smile. “And the best fighter in the kingdom, Sire.”  
Zeus let out a booming laugh, clapping Thor on the back and steering him towards a door behind the thrones. “Let me show you my private training area. It is only fit for gods of the sky.”  
Thor turned towards his brother awkwardly, and Zeus suddenly seemed to remember that the dark prince was there. Loki realized that he would not be welcome wherever they were going, and he knew that it would be a day of praises on his brother. “It’s fine brother, I would like to roam around the grounds of Olympus anyway.”  
The two men seemed to accept that answer, and turned back towards the door, Zeus laughing at something Thor had said. It was so similar to Odin’s laugh that it caused Loki to shiver. The prince had been hoping to make a good impression on the king, but, as usual, Thor was the only one to ever get noticed.

***

Kara stared after Loki as she was dragged away by her sister and mother. She had been hoping to meet him in person, but, as usual, mother got what she wanted. The princess was worried about him, knowing how her father could treat people. Compared to his brother, Loki was skinny and pale, and Zeus thought a warrior had to be strong to be powerful. Kara could sense something though, similar to Hecate when she walked into a room. It made her extra senses light up, and all the nearby life was attracted to the power. The Dark Prince was as bright as the Sun, more powerful in magic than anyone she had met.

The princess was pulled back to the present by the party’s arrival to her chambers. The guards outside opened the door for them, then left as Hera waved them away. The four women filed into the large room, Lady Frigga with an awed expression on her face. The bed had been formed from a living tree, the branches wrapped around it as support. The southern wall was open to the balcony, where you could see the entire city. There were thin white curtains framing the open wall, and they gusted in the wind. Another curtain was in front of the entrance to Kara’s bath and closet.  
Hera sat at the table, motioning for the others to sit with her. Then she made a light supper appear before them. The women ate, talking little. 

After the food was finished, Hera made all of the dishes disappear, then summoned the one thing Kara had been looking forward to.  
“This is a book of dress designs for my daughter’s wedding day. The female relatives of the bride always have a hand in picking the dress.”  
Frigga smiled, and Eva gave a little squeal of delight. The women all scooted closer to each other and began to discuss menial things such as cut and color, and eventually, all of Kara’s nerves had been released into the sky.

She almost forgot that her wedding was in two days, until a strange feeling rolled through her chest. Kara had the unmistakable feeling that something was going to happen, and that it would be very, very bad. Frigga glanced up at her, as if sensing her fear, but Kara forced a smile and turned back to the book. Frigga's eyes remained on her for a few moments more, but eventually, she returned to the conversation, leaving Kara alone with her fear.


End file.
